Injustice Vs. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse: Time Is Eternal (From The Mind Of Seancrl001)
A new game that is a spin-off from Seancrl001's Injustice Fanon games and an unofficial sequel to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 1 and 2. Character List= 1. Son Goku a.k.a. Kakarotto: (Child)-Stephanie Ann Nadolny and (Adult)-Sean Christian Schemmel 2. Prince Vegeta: (Adult)-Christopher Robin Sabat and (Child)-Laura Dawn Bailey 3. Son Goten a.k.a. Mighty Mask (Lower-Half): (Child)-Kara Edwards and (Adult)-Robert McCollum 4. Son Gohan a.k.a. The Great Saiyaman a.k.a. The Golden Warrior: (Child)-Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard and (Adult)-Kyle Henry Hebert 5. Mr. Piccolo Jr. a.k.a. Ma Junior: (Adult)-Christopher Robin Sabat and (Child) Maxey Whitehead 6. Future Trunks Briefs: Christoper Eric Johnson a.k.a. Eric Vale a.k.a. Alpha Lagrange 7. Yamcha: Christopher Robin Sabat 8. Tien Shinhan: John Burgmeier 9. Present Trunks Briefs a.k.a. Mighty Mask (Top-Half): (Adult)-Christopher Eric Johnson a.k.a. Eric Vale a.k.a. Aloha Lagrange and (Child)-Laura Dawn Bailey 10. "Grandpa" Son Gohan: Christopher Robin Sabat 11. Master Muten Roshi a.k.a. The Turtle Hermit: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland 12. Pikkon: Kyle Henry Hebert 13. Tapion: Ernesto Jason Liebrecht 14. Nova Shenron a.k.a. Nuova Shenron: John Burgmeier 15. Krillin: (Child)-Laurie Steele and (Adult)-Don "Sonny" Strait 16. Android 18 a.k.a. Lazuli: Meredith McCoy 17. Son Pan: (Child)-Kate Bristol and (Adult)-Elise Paige Baughman 18. Uub a.k.a. Oob a.k.a. Super Uub a.k.a. Majuub a.k.a. Papayaman: Sean Michael Teague 19. Chiaotzu a.k.a. Chaozu: Brina Michelle Palencia 20. Yajirobe a.k.a. Masked Man: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland 21. Videl Satan a.k.a. Great Saiyawoman a.k.a. Great Saiyagirl a.k.a. Great Saiyaman Mark II: (Teen)-Kara Edwards and (Adult)-Susan Huber a.k.a. Lucy Small 22. Mr. Buu a.k.a. Good Buu: Josh Martin 23. Prince Tarble: Todd Michael Haberkorn 24. Gine: Michelle Suzanne Ruff a.k.a. Georgette Rose 25. Nail: Sean Christian Schemmel 26. Nam a.k.a. Namu: Jerry Jewell 27. Jaco The Galactic Space Patrolman a.k.a. Mask Man a.k.a. Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi a.k.a. Jako Tirimentonpibosshi: Todd Michael Haberkorn 28. Olibu a.k.a. Oribu a.k.a. Olivue a.k.a. Olive: Rick Robertson 29. Lord Beerus a.k.a. Bills a.k.a. Beers a.k.a. Birusu: Jason Douglas 30. Champa a.k.a. Shanpa: Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang 31. Vados a.k.a. Vadosu: Cherami Leigh Kuehn 32. Whis a.k.a. Uisu a.k.a. Wiss a.k.a. Weiss: Ian Sinclair 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. Category:Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Category:Frieza (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cooler (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Metal Cooler (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Mecha Frieza (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Lord Chilled (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:King Cold (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bojack (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Great Demon King Piccolo (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Turles (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Lord Slug (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Majin Ozotto (The Super Monster) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Demon God Demigra (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Nappa (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Raditz (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Zarbon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Dodoria (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Captain Ginyu (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Jeice (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Guldo (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Burter (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Recoome (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Salza (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Doore (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Neiz (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Garlic Jr. (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ginger (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Nicky (Nikki) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Sansho (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Spice (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Vinegar (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Mustard (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Salt (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Saibamen (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cyclopian Guards (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Commander Zeeun (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Medamatcha (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bibidi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Babidi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bido (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Bujin (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Kogu (Gokua) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cell Jrs. (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Tambourine (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Drum (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Cymbal (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Wings (Dorodabo) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Angila (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Daiz (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Yamu (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Spopovich (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Pui Pui (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Yakon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Buyon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Major Metallitron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Hoi (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:The Pirate Robot (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses)